Ghost Adventures
by Ghost adv. fan
Summary: One lockdown is a lot, but to get to it's another thing. Join Zak, Nick, Aaron, And a special guest star as they go through unusual events.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ghost adventure_**

**_ch 1 remake-_**

* * *

How I won this contest was beyond me, but I'm glad I won. Because if I didn't I'd never meet these guys, She wrote down in her blue notebook, smiling at the thought as she glanced up at the guys she was traveling with. The wind blew through her long brown hair, as the passenger window opened on her side. The radio hummed quietly, as the van traveled on the smooth paved roads.

"I wish we had roads like this" she thought thinking back to the dirt roads she lived on. The brakes were slammed on making a squealing noise for a moment. The car jerked from 70 miles to about 30 miles on the interstate. Making everyone in the van wake up in a state of panic. Her eyes were now wide open to take in her new surroundings and to see what was going on. The bald man beside her sat up abruptly while struggling to remove his eye mask, so he could see. Dark brown eyes landed on the driver with a tired frown.

"What the hell just happened?!" He asked letting our a yawn after sitting up, clutching a brown teddy bear to his chest.

"Nothing... Just traffic" the driver grumbled tempted to honk the horn at the mile long traffic line.

"A little warning next time would be nice" he grumbled reclining in his seated he was before.

"Whatever" the driver muttered, not caring at the moment. The man in the drivers seat had sunglasses shielding his blue eyes, he dressed in a black sweatshirt, along with black pants, and black Vans. Nick and Aaron also dressed in all black, while the teen wore a light green sweatshirt, with faded skinny jeans, and matching green high top converse.

But anyways the guys had their unique sense in style, especially with their hair. Zak's hair was spiked in his traditional shark fin style. While his co-workers/ friends, Nick Groff, and Aaron Goodwin. Nick's the slim tall one, who had a mustache and slicked back brown hair. Aaron on the other hand had a clean shaved head, but had a goatee.

Zak kept his eyes trained on the road while his partner, Nick, sat up in the passengers seat beside him. I tried to do the same, but my seat belt locked on me when Zak slammed on the breaks. Her aggravated growl got Aaron's attention making both him and Nick look over at her.

She smirked victoriously at the defeated seatbelt, unaware of the odd stares she was receiving, even Zak decided to watch her from the mirror. She unbuckled the seatbelt, after wrestling with it for a good 2 minutes.

You ok there Tori? Nick asks half concerned, while the other half held himself back from laughing, Zak was the same way.

Uh... Yes? She answered awkwardly, but luckily Aaron saved her from any further embarrassment.

"You're finally up, I was worried you'd sleep through the lockdown" He commented with a sideways smile. His bald head glows as a ray of sun light shown down on it.

Aaron you're shiny! She said teasingly gesturing to his head.

I can't help it, he said shrugging making me laugh. He rummaged the ground for a hat.

Better? He said looking up at me with a now hatted head.

Yea now that the sun's behind the clouds, She said taking in his blank expression.

"As to your earlier comment, that won't be happening, I'm too excited now" she said while re-buckling her seat belt, so Zak wouldn't get a traffic ticket.

"That's good" Nick he said with a small nod.

Zak lifted his sunglasses up on his forehead, and let out an aggravated groan as he put the van in park and turned the keys turning off the van. That's how bad the traffic is.

"This sucks..." Zak stated crossing his arms glaring out at nothing.

"I know... I just put my seatbelt on for nothing" She said falling back into her seat with a tired sigh. She then stared out the window with her palm under her chin, boredom along with awkward silence slowly filled the atmosphere. Zak turned the van on to move up a few feet, when he parked we all put up our windows, not able to stand the car horns or the gasoline smell.

"Wanna play I-spy?" She suggested hopefully. They all shrug but agree to my offer. She tapped my chin thinking of an object to spy.

"I spy with my little eye...Hmm..." She drawled out slowly.

"Something... Green!" She said startling all of them with my loud out burst.

"That tree!" Aaron said pointing ahead of us

"Nope" She said shaking my head smiling a little.

"That sign!" Nick said pointing at the green sign with white letters.

"Hey we're almost there" She commented seeing that we had 160 miles left to go.

"160 miles isn't almost there" Zak grumbled.

"So grumpy" she thought snickering.

"Alright Tori we give up what is it?" Nick asks in defeat.

"My leprechaun" she said showing them my notebook with a green leprechaun sticker on it.

"I got it for Christmas" she said happily oblivious to what's happening around her.

"That's cheating!" Aaron said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Disqualified!" Nick butted in while pointing an accusing finger back at her from the front seat. Most would be freaked out or startled, but she just smiled at them.

"Wait hold on! Was it in plain view?" Zak asks looking back at Tori with analyzing dark blue eyes.

"Yes" she stated plainly as if she weren't just yelled at by two childish men.

"I see..." He turned back around so he was facing the front, then turned to the guys.

"Then it's settled, you guys suck at I spy" he said simply

"Says the one who didn't even guess" Nick said defensively.

"I don't need to guess, because I already knew she'd either spy in the van, or we already past it" he said smirking back at the girl. She pursed her lips deep in thought of a quick witty remark.

"Fine...we could just sing to the radio instead" she says innocently. Zak's eyes widen in horror just thinking back to the times he had to listen to them sing for 2 hours non stop. When he looked back up, he saw she was already smirking at him. Nick and Aaron ooh'd at her response immaturely, and looked over at Zak's reaction.

"Aaron's vlog, Zak just got burned" Aaron whispered turning his hidden camera towards the two bickering rivals.

"Oh yea well you smell funny!" She said copying Jack Sparrows famous insult quote, hoping he didn't know.

"You can't use an already used quote!" Zak said clearly noticing the famous quote.

"I can if it's true, lay off the smelly cologne" She said smartly then pinching my nose in a desperate attempt to block the smell.

"No I don't we're next to a freakin cow farm" he snapped turning back to his seat, only to turn around again pointing a ringed finger at the startled teen.

"And I do not wear that much cologne!" He added turning back around to focus on driving, tightly gripping the steering wheel with a scowl on his face. A cow moo'd in the background making her laugh.

"So mean" She said teasingly.

"Did Zak not get his breakfast this morning or what?" She ask looking at the two guys for answers. The two just shrug, and an idea came to her mind. She slowly leaned towards his seat.

"Or is it his...Man period!" She shouted standing over his seat just to piss him off. He swatted at her and yelled sit down, but she refused and kept teasing him, getting a laugh suddenly.

"Are you ticklish?" she ask deviously then poked his side again making him jump out of his seat.

"Looks like he is" Nick answered smirking at his tormented friend.

"Stop you're going to get me a ticket!" He said grabbing her hand letting out a slow calming down breath. Just when he's about to scold her, the van dinged.

"What-" he looked down to see the needle on E. he groaned and pulled off the road.

"Gas station time! I finally get to walk" I thought out loud. Nick and Aaron nodded in agreement. While Zak on the other hand grumbled about gas prices.

He stopped at the pump and turned the car off, and let us out so we could get out.

"Bathroom!" She said while waddling her way inside the gas station not caring at the moment if anybody gave her strange looks.

"Strange kid" Zak muttered shaking his head as he watched her go. He's been in a negative bring me down mood ever since his last lockdown. He hasn't gotten much sleep afterwards, and it's taking a toll on him. Every time he'd sleep he'd wake up twenty minutes later screaming, in a cold sweat.

The pump beeped loudly startling him. He growled and slammed the pump back in the slot.

"Tori was right you are on you're man period" Nick commented while leaning against the van, staring over at his friend with a concerned expression.

"So I take it you've realized?" Zak asks letting his real self show. His expression was drained and dark circles under his eyes were more noticeable. He watched as Nicks brown eyes took in his deflated expression deep in thought.

"...I think you need a break" he suggested walking up to him putting a hand on his shoulder Zak frowned and shook it off.

"No, we need to-" he turned away to open the van door.

"Stop at a hotel, and rest up" Nick finished sternly, while grasping his arm again.

"And then we're going to take a week off from investigating and relax" Nick said added seriously.

Zak was about to argue back when Aaron came back with an armful of snacks, and drinks.

Uh... Aren't you forgetting someone? Nick asks Aaron letting go of Zak.

"No she's right-" he looks to his right, then his left, then turns to look behind him to see no teen.

"You lost her?!" Zak asks running a hand through his hair even more stressed out. Lack of sleep making him almost delirious. He turned around to lean on the van, bottling up his anger and emotions. He felt himself about to punch something... Or someone. He was starting to see red.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked from the other side of the van through the window.

He looked up breathing heavily with untrained tired grey-blue eyes, focusing on her concerned green eyes.

"Nothing" he said turning away stumbling slightly.

"Zak," she said staring up at him with a stern stare. She then gasped. "Zak!"

He felt the ground give out underneath him and he started falling in slow motion. He couldn't help but to hear his name being shouted by his friends. His face hit the concrete, but he didn't feel it. his vision blurred, the last thing he saw were a pair of green high top converse, rushing to him. His vision darkened until he was out.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"Bout time you woke up," a sarcastic voice muttered off in the distance.

"Who are you?" Zak asked looking around the dark room, in search of who the voice is.

"I'm your conscious dumb ass," the voice snapped annoyed at his stupidity

"Now listen up, unless you want to black out again I suggest you go back to sleep and stop making others worry about you," the voice said dead serious.

"I didn't-"

"You scared Tori," the voice stated seriously.

"Now be a good little ghost adventurer and stay asleep for another 10 minutes," the voice said sugarcoated.

"You sound happy to be in my presence," Zak stated wryly. A shuffle was heard from besides him, making him turn in that direction. Zak could see a pair of red eyes stand out from the shadows.

"Overjoyed," the voice said sarcastically, he watched the shadow roll his eyes.

"Hey I didn't ask for this!" He argued glaring back at the voice.

"Oh and you think I did!?" The voice sneered returning a glare of his own from the shadows.  
"Now thanks to your stupidity, I'm trapped here until you die," the voice then chuckles.  
"Which by this rate shouldn't be long," he adds smirk hinted in his voice.

"You see, this is what happens when you hunt demons for a living!" The voice deadpanned wryly. Zak felt an invisible pressure punch his shoulder blade sending him to the ground.

... He just laid there unmoving.

"Here's an idea lay off the fucking taunting, then the people around you won't be hurt as bad... Dumb ass..." The voice muttered the last part with disgust. Footsteps where heard walking away from him. Zak started to sit up and snap back at the voice when a light shown down on him

"It's time... Wake up," the voice said uncaringly.

He felt more lights being shown down on him, but before he left he caught a glimpse of the shadow figures form.

His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey Zak come on," a voice said not long after that he felt someones palm gently slap his face a few times.

"Hey guys! He's waking up!" A different voice yelled. There were cheers everywhere.

"What the hell?" He thought while groaning. He sat up clutching his head, while the noise settled down around him.

"Is he ok?" A paramedic asks.

"They called an ambulance..." He thought eyes darkening slightly. He slowly stood up, and looked at the female paramedic with a small smile.

"Sorry for the false alarm...I'm fine," he said casually waving her off.

"Stubborn ass," the voice snapped from the back of his mind. His friends look at him with "are you serious?!" expressions, which he easily ignored.

"You sure?" The paramedic asks obviously not believing him.

"Yea... It won't happen again," he assured putting in a smile for safe measures.

"Stubborn and dumb," the voice mocked, but Zak ignored it.

After the paramedic left, the crowd of people quickly dispersed. It was now sunset, and the four were still in the parking lot. Aaron decided to drive to the hotel, with Nick riding shotgun. Zak was currently siting in the back passengers seat, with his eyes shut under his dark sunglasses. Tori looked at him for a while then took out her green spiral notebook and wrote a question to Nick.

-Is Zak going to be ok?- She wrote quietly on the blank page then held up to show Nick. When Nick read the note, he wasn't sure himself, but he wasn't about to let her worry any more than she already has. Aaron stopped at a red light and glanced over at Nick, then back at the road. Unknowingly to them, Zak watched the scene play out from his seat in silence pretending to be asleep. He felt an uneasy dreaded feeling slowly creep its way into his chest, silently eating away at him. He was deep in thought when they arrived at the hotel, Nick and Aaron got all of their stuff out, and went to check in. Leaving Tori to babysit. Zak was still in his own little world, with his shades on.

"Hey... Zak wake up," Tori said from the seat. When she didn't see movement, she decided to move closer.

"This is like going into a bears cave," she muttered out loud not wanting to wake him up.

"Hey Zak!" she said louder getting no response.

"Are you sleeping or just ignoring me?" She asks frowning. He groaned and turned the other way mumbling to himself. She got a response but it wasn't what she was hoping for. She let out a defeated sigh and opened the van door, letting a breeze flow through, getting rid of the air conditioner feeling.

"Zak there's a demon behind you" she said plainly inspecting how dull her fingernails looked.

"Where?!" He yelled jumping up from his seat startling the poor teen out of her seat.

"Argh!" she yelled falling backwards out of the van. He put a hand to his rapidly beating heart, trying to calm himself down. While Tori on the other hand was busy trying to feel her back again, picking a few pebbles from her hair, and back still on the ground.

"Geez give me a heart attack why don't you," she complains slowly dragging herself from the paved parking lot, into a standing position. She glanced up at him noticing he had his face buried in his palms.

"What's wrong?" She asked gruffly while popping her back into place. He pulled his palms away from his drained face before answering her.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he answered stiffly while getting out on his side of the van. She watched him walk to the back of the van in silence, already worrying about the guy.

...

"Pushing away friends isn't going to help you at all," the voice piped up, as he pulled the back door up grabbing her bag from the top, and giving it to her, before he got his duffle bag and suitcase.

When he turned to walk up to the hotel entrance, she jogged to catch up with his fast pace, bag behind her shoulder in a tight grip.

"Thanks for giving me my bag...But just so you know I'm already worrying," she said defensively while gripping the strap on her big bag of clothes. He suddenly stopped walking only to turn around giving her his full attention. She sighed exasperatedly and looked back up at him.

"Ok it's not my business about what's going on in your life but curiosity happens," she says looking off to the side. He was about to say something back, when she continued.

"-But don't you think you should tell your friends Nick and Aaron?" She asks with a hint of pleading in her voice. In a flash his blue eyes darkened, along with his mood.

"Look I don't have any problems I don't need a kid telling me what to do," he snapped immediately regretting it, after seeing the hurt look on her face.

"Please you have a lot more than just problems," his inner voice sneered while rolling his red eyes. He pushed back the voice, and took off his hat to run his hand through his hair. He's been doing that a lot lately.

...

She pursed her lips for a moment then decided to speak.

"Others have problems too...you're not the only one," she said calmly then stepping past him leaving him behind. She opened the door and started to walk through, when she looked back to see him struggling with his luggage. She turned her head to go on her way, when she changed her mind. She threw her bag inside the door, and went back to help Zak.

"Need help?" She asked giving a small smirk as she watched him attempt to walk up the stairs.

"...Maybe..." He said uncertainly eyeing her warily.

"Yes...a lot actually," his inner voice says wryly.

:Hmm... Come on," she said holding out a hand for his duffle bag. He hands it over with little reluctance. he just trusted a 15 year old with his precious hair supplies...Why did he just do that?!

"Is it true about cameras?" She asks randomly as they walk inside the 5 star hotel.

"What about cameras?" He asks sounding far away.

"Does a camera really add ten pounds to you?" She asked curiously.

"Not that I know of," he says with a shrug turning towards the check-in counter.

"Oh..." She said awkwardly, as he got both our keys from the desk lady. Then Zak and the lady started talking as if they were best friends.  
-How come our conversations aren't like that?!- she thought confused and slightly envious, after noticing how calmly he held up a conversation with a stranger behind the counter, with no trouble at all. While with her, he used short and simple sentences.

-What the hell?!- She thought pissed off. She stared at the fancy carpeted flooring design from her velvet couch. "...But then again I was never the best conversational person," she muttered sadly, she didn't notice he came back and was standing in front of her.

"Why?" He asked suddenly making her snap out of her thoughts.

"I said that out loud?" She asked, only to be answered with a nod. she sighed then stood up, starting to walk with him again.

"I don't know...I always heard people say cameras add ten pounds," she says not really knowing what else to say.

"Hmm..." He said looking around at the hotel taking in the sights.

-See what I mean?! Ug! fine whatever!-

"Elevator!" She said suddenly than started running towards the elevators, duffle bags almost holding her back, but she kept going. Once they got in, she pressed the button.

"...Which button did you press?" Zak asks looking down at her.

"13," she answers then looking over at him. He had his hand on his face as the elevator doors close.

"Why which story do we have?" She asks cautiously staring over at him. He slowly held up four fingers.

"Oh..." She says stupidly.

"Ok well I'll just-"

"Wait Stop!" He yelled startling her into pressing the fire escape button instead, making the elevator stop moving and the lights turn off.

-I'm trapped in an elevator...  
In the dark...with a guy...  
...Who's claustrophobic... Not good...- She thought worried for the both of them. He was already starting to breathe heavily.

"So... How's it goin'?" She asks trying to distract him from his phobia, while clasping her hands behind her back turning towards him.

"...Other than no sleep, and a-" A second later, he was clutching his head in pain.

"Don't tell her about me!" The voice growled from the back of his mind.

"Zak!" She yells panicked. He groaned in response.  
"What the hell's going on?" She asks him worried.

"Fuck you," he muttered to his inner voice, realizing he's now on the floor of the elevator.

"You talking to me or yourself Bagans?" She asks coldly.

"Myself," he answers quickly not wanting to upset her anymore then he already had.

"Is it cold in here?" He asks shivering. He looks up to see his breath.

"Besides your personality no...it's actually hot in here," she stats now sitting across from him while fanning her face with her hand.  
"So...how long do you think we have to wait until someone notices?" Tori asks blinking her eyes trying to get her eyes used to the darkness.

"Not sure the parking lot looked packed but it's night" he says.

"Ok what if a person has to go?" She asks.

"Go where?" He asks.

"I don't know to leave, to complain to the manager about bugs, the bathroom," she named off while counting her fingers.  
"Three good reasons huh?" She asks

"The bathroom?" He asks in a "really?" Tone

"Yes the bathroom! What if somebody had to go and the toilets stopped working? Then they'd have to use the elevator to go down a story to ask to use another bathroom," she rambles. He listened to her talk, not interrupting once.

"She talks a lot," he thought blocking her out for a moment.

"Yea she won't shut up," the voice complained.

"...She's kinda cute..." The voice comments out of the blue. If Zak where to be drinking a refreshing glass of water right now, he'd spew it by now. But instead he choked on his own cough. Luckily he was able to cover it up by clearing his throat.

"Not like that!" The voice snapped defensively.

"She's a kid!" Zak snapped back anyways

"Whatever just listen to her story!" The voice says. He came to when he snapped out of his trance.

"-And then you have to walk across the street because-"

"Uh Tori?" He says finally interrupting her.

"Yes?" She asks

"I don't think that's going to happen," he says calmly.

"Well you never know," she huffs crossing her arms with a small pout.

"You're right she is a kid," the voice says. They felt the elevator shift with a long rumble. The sound it makes when it drops down the shaft.

"Z-Zak?" She says shakily while clutching the walls.

"Yea?" He asks.

"I don't wanna die," she says.

* * *

And that's a wrap for chapter two...Any comments?


End file.
